The proposed work in this application is continuation of the development of a procedure for the computerized coding of observer's descriptions of interpersonal interactions. This procedure called Interactional Language consists of: 1. Instructions to the observer in the description of the interaction. 2. The editing of the narration for completeness, unambiguity, and syntactic complexity. 3. A dictionary defining the meaning of every word in the narration in terms of its syntactic and semantic features. 4. A computer language Lanal II in which recoding rules may be written. 5. A computer program in Lanal II which deletes uninformative words, which deletes modifiers and transfers their features to the word modified, which supplies implied antecedents of pronouns, and subjects of subordinate clauses, and separates complex sentences into its constituent clauses and identifies the relationship between the clauses. Reliability studies comparing the narrations of independent observers observing the same mother-child interaction are underway. Mother-child interactions of various kinds have been collected and processed. These include normal mother-child interactions both during infancy and during the preschool period. They also include mother-child interactions where there is identified pathology in the child. Under other support there are also interactions of schizophrenic and depressed mothers with their children.